TBTM: Another Side, Another Butler
by kisa-kara-chan
Summary: Sequel to "The Butler and the Maid". One year after Sebastian and Anna's marriage, trouble seems to be brewing by the name of the "Trancys". Just why does Alois want to make Ciel suffer? And just what does demon butler Claude Faustus seem to want with Sebastian's wife: the angel Annabelle? And what does Sebastian and Anna's son have to do with all of this! SebastianxOC. BB2related
1. New Beginnings

**MWAHAHA! I'M BACK! (not that I ever really left… considering I updated this consecutively with the end of the last story)**

**If you haven't read the first story "**_**The Butler and the Maid**_**", then I suggest you do so before starting this fic, otherwise you will be very confused. Lol. Yes, **_**very**_** confused. You can find a link to it on my profile, so please click there for it. :D**

**For those of you who are returning readers, welcome back! And welcome to the next phase in Sebastian and Anna's hectic lives as Phantomhive servants! Especially when there is a new addition to their family too. :D**

**OKAY, so to get on with the plot, this story takes place ****one year**** after the events of **_**"The Butler and the Maid"**_**, and it includes major crossovers with the events of Kuroshitsuji II, therefore the familiar characters of Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus will play a huge role in this story. HOWEVER, I will warn you that thought some events will play out like the events of Kuroshitsuji II, the results will differ from that of the anime. That also said, don't forget that Ciel did not lose his memory or anything of the sort, so if there are inconsistencies with the anime, please don't point them out as they are evidently intentional for the purposes of the plot. **

**SO, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, and I hope you guys will enjoy the next chapter of the main characters' lives. :D**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji & Kuroshitsuji II © Yana Toboso  
Claimer: Everything else © me**

* * *

Chapter One: New Beginnings

"… In conclusion, that is your schedule for today, Young Master," demonic butler Sebastian Michaelis concluded, "Any questions?"

Fourteen year old Ciel Phantomhive sighed tiresomely. "What about the mail?"

The black-clad butler offered a silver platter with about eight letters lined up on it. One particularly sealed envelope caught Ciel's eye: one with the crest of the Phantomhive family stamped into the wax seal.

"From Mother and Father…" he noted as he opened and proceeded to read the letter. It read as follows:

_To our beloved Ciel;_

_We are well. We have just arrived in America, and our meeting with the Tyko Toy Company will be tomorrow as planned. Hopefully you and the others are all doing well. We are very assured that Sebastian and Anna are taking very good care of you, so we're not _too_ worried about you. Rest assured, we will be back by December before your fifteenth birthday. _

_Love your parents,_

_Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive_

"Their meeting with Tyko will proceed tomorrow as follows, and Funtom Company's expansion into the Americas will begin," Ciel announced with a grin. "If it's Father, then expansion should be no problem."

Sebastian smiled. "Did they mention when they would return?" he asked curiously.

"Before my birthday was all they said," the young earl responded. "Is there anything from the Queen?"

"Not today, Young Master," the butler said with a courteous bow.

"Where's Anna?" Ciel noted, noticing the angel maid's absence.

Sebastian tilted his head. "Well, if I'm correct, she should be busy right now taking care of-"

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" a child's voice shouted before a young toddler burst into the study, his short black hair a tousled mop on his head. His azure eyes sparkled at the sight of his father.

"Tristan James Michaelis," Sebastian began in a half-teasing, half-scolding tone, "haven't I told you before not to run away from your mother?"

The half-angel, half-demon child hugged his father's leg affectionately, and Sebastian picked him up, holding him in his arms.

"I'm still surprised that he's already physically grown so much despite being only a year old," Ciel commented, raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian chuckled, "Well, he _is_ an angel-demon hybrid, after all. Not to mention _he _is_ my son_."

"Ahhh… sorry Ciel," a gentle female voice called from the open doorway before Ciel's ancestor angel Annabelle Marie Phantomhive –recently, Annabelle Michaelis, entered Ciel's study.

Her long silver hair was a mess, and fatigue shone in her light azure eyes. She curtseyed politely to Ciel.

"Mommy!" Tristan called, extending tiny hands out towards her.

She sighed heavily, "First you run away from me, and now you want me? Ah geez, I'm exhausted."

"Perhaps you need a break," Sebastian suggested with a smile, handing over Tristan to her. "But I sense that there is more that you bring this morning other than some mild amusement?"

She glared, setting Tristan down onto the ground, kneeling down to her son's eye level. "Now why don't you run off now, Tristan?" she insisted, "Go outside and play with Pluto, alright? Or you can go play with Fang and Kylee."

After her and Sebastian's son ran off, Anna shut the Study doors, pulling out another letter before placing it on Ciel's table. _"This_ letter came in through special delivery," she informed seriously as she fixed her messy hair, "it's from the Trancy Estate."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "The Trancy Estate?" he repeated in curiosity. "Sebastian, what do you know about them?"

"Like the Phantomhive family is widely known as the Queen's Watchdog," the butler began, "there is another family that deals with the disposal of the Queen's enemies; the Queen's Spider."

He looked intrigued. "'The Queen's Spider'?" he repeated. "Never heard of them."

Sebastian glared suspiciously at the letter. "Annabelle, is it just me, or do you sense a faint demonic aura embedded in that letter?" he inquired.

"Yeah," she agreed bitterly. "I've a bad feeling about this…"

Meanwhile, Ciel opened the letter and read through it while the two servants remained silent. Soon enough he put it down, smirking. "We've been invited to a ball hosted by Earl Alois Trancy held at the Trancy Estate in a few nights. Interesting. Will we discover another demon butler?"

"Oh Ciel, I know this isn't my position as a maid to say so," Anna began worriedly, "but I think this is a really, _really_ bad idea."

His evil grin widened. "Oh, but I can think of nothing more fun," he responded. "Plus, what are the chances we would find another butler as able as Sebastian?"

* * *

**Well, I hoped you guys liked this sort-of intro chapter to this fic. If there are any flaws so far please tell me so I can hopefully fix them in the future (if they're fixable like that), or just please review to give me any suggestions or advice on how to improve my writing.**

**As an important note, **_**updates will be much slower than they used to be *GASP* because I'm starting university**_**, like… now. -.-" Thus, my time will be devoured by university and I will only be most likely be able to work on this fic during the holidays when I'm NOT studying and doing homework… **

**I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm sure you guys will understand how much time university (or school in general) takes up in a fanfiction writer's life. **

**So until the next update, I wish you all the best in school/university and in life!**

**EDIT: Oh yeah, another thing. If any of you readers happen to be a beta-reader as well, please let me know! I'm kinda interested in getting a beta reader for this story in particular (though it will be true that I won't be updating for a while), but I'm not exactly sure how to get one that would be willing to help out with a SebastianxOC one.  
So with that said, _if any of you are a beta reader (or at least know one that might be interested in beta-reading this fic for me (not to mention have patience with the slow updates), then please let me know! Thanks!_**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. The Trancy Butler, Able

**WAHHH! It's been THREE MONTHS since the last update. Q_Q **

**WHY UNI?! WHY MUST YOU TAKE MY FANFICTION-WRITING TIME AWAY? **

**Lol. Anyway. I hope you guys have had an amazing Christmas, and all the best for the upcoming New Year too!**

**Not much to say, except that the slow updates will probably continue, but considering I have another week and a half of break, I'll try to get another chapter up before uni starts up again. For those ppl in uni, I hope you guys did well on your finals! For those ppl in high school, GOOD LUCK IN EXAMS COMIN' UP! For all others, I wish you all the best in your jobs. ;D **

**NOTE:**** I'm technically looking for a beta-reader, so if you like this story, happen to be a beta-reader, and will be immensely patient with me, please let me know via review or PM plz. XD**

**Merry (late) Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**So, to answer the quick question to Sebastian and Anna: "Why did you name your son Tristan?"**

**Sebastian: "It was a name we both agreed on. There's no real meaning behind it."**

**Anna: "But it's quite fitting for him, don't you think?"**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji & Kuroshitsuji II © Yana Toboso  
Claimer: Everything else © me**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Trancy Butler, Able

"So, Ciel Phantomhive, huh?" Alois Trancy said, sitting at his desk sipping a cup of tea.

"Yes," demon butler Claude Faustus replied. "That is the name of Sebastian Michaelis' current master. In addition, he appears to be married to the Phantomhive Head Maid, Annabelle Marie Ashton –now Michaelis. Coincidentally, it is rumoured in the underworld that this maid happens to be an angel. Additionally, according to the data given to us by Lord Mitch Ridley, Sebastian and Annabelle appear to be quite a formidable pair, having eliminated a Greater Demon on their own."

Alois' grin widened. "Wah, really, Claude? They slew a Greater Demon? Impressive."

"The Phantomhives are famous for their position as 'evil nobles', as they judge the Queen's enemies as the Queen's Watchdog, and you, the Trancys, serve as the Queen's Spider, who eliminates Her Majesty's enemies in the shadows," Claude continued. "Don't forget, Young Master, that demon Sebastian Michaelis is the one who had your village destroyed at the orders of his previous master, and now this Earl Ciel Phantomhive is his new master."

"Yes," the child growled. _The damned demon who took Luka away…_ he thought. "I'll make Sebastian Michaelis suffer a fate worse than death," he swore. "You _can_ make that happen, right Claude?"

The demon butler bowed deeply. "_Yes, Your Highness._"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Young Master, we have arrived," Sebastian informed, opening the carriage door and exiting before offering to help Ciel out, with Anna following behind with Tristan in her arms.

"Now, you'll behave yourself, won't you, Tristan," Anna teased, tapping her finger lightly on her son's nose, and he giggled.

Sebastian smiled, turning his attention to the trio of idiot servants that had been driving the carriage as his expression turned serious. "That goes for you too!" he barked firmly. "No dilly-dallying!"

"Yes sir!" they responded eagerly.

"We'll go in through the back door," Bard said.

"Look forward to our costumes!" Finny added brightly before they rode off.

Ciel, Sebastian, and Anna walked up to the door of the Trancy Estate, keeping silent for a moment as they composed themselves to what may lay inside.

"Big house," Tristan said, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Sebastian responded with a smile, "Very perceptive, son."

Anna looked at their son. "Now, Tristan, you know very well that from here on out you are not permitted to speak unless spoken to," she reminded him. "Otherwise we might get into trouble, and you don't want that, do you?"

The angel-demon child shook his head, blinking up at her with azure eyes. "Yes Mommy," he replied.

Both Anna and Sebastian smiled at their son. Ciel couldn't help but smirk as well. Though this child was merely a year old, he was already wise enough to know when to be serious and actually listen to his parents.

As Sebastian raised his hand to knock on the door, it opened, and before them stood a handsome, glasses-wearing butler, who glanced briefly at his company before looking down at Ciel. "Earl Ciel Phantomhive, I have been waiting for you," he greeted with a brief bow. "I am the butler of the family, Claude Faustus. Please enter." He stepped aside to allow them in.

As they were about to go inside, Sebastian stopped and he looked up, prompting Anna and Ciel to wonder what had caught the butler's attention.

"What's the matter?" Ciel asked, and their gaze followed upon a spider's web hanging on the corner of the wall.

"Oh," Claude began, understanding the butler's piqued interest. "As the spider is present on the Trancy coat of arms, we must dare not kill it."

"I see," Sebastian responded, "If one attempts to break out by force, it coils around and prevents escape." He smiled darkly at the irony of it, which made Anna feel a little uneasy, yet it did not seem to even faze Claude, who turned away and bowed.

"Please," he gestured, and they entered the manor.

Ciel looked around before asking, "May I bring my servants along as well?"

"No problem," Claude responded, glancing briefly at Anna as if analyzing her.

"Let's go," the earl said firmly.

"I apologize," the butler interrupted, "but unfortunately my master is currently out on business. He cannot return until the costume ball."

Ciel mentally grimaced, but simply replied, "I see."

"The tea is prepared at the reception room," Claude continued, "Everyone is already here expecting you."

This piece of information caught Ciel by surprise. "'Everyone'?" he repeated.

As they entered the reception room, Ciel was instantly tackled by an all-too-familiar blonde.

"_CIEL!"_ Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Midford exclaimed, hugging her fiancé tightly.

"Lizzy," he breathed in surprise.

Anna put Tristan down, and he ran to hug Lizzy. "Aunty Lizzy! " he exclaimed. "Aunty Lizzy!"

"Wah!" Lizzy cooed, squeezing the child tightly. "You're as adorable as ever, Tristan! And you've grown so big since I last saw you!"

"You're late, Earl," another voice said, and Ciel turned to see Lau.

"Lau," he said in even more surprise. "Did you guys also receive an invitation?"

Before any reply could he heard, he was tackled by another person.

"Soma?!" he exclaimed, trying to pry the Indian prince off him. "You're here too?!"

Behind the prince, his loyal servant Agni bowed in greeting, his palms pressed together. "Greetings, Earl Phantomhive," he greeted, "Mr. Sebastian, Mrs. Anna, it is good to see you both in good health as well."

"To you as well, Mr. Agni," Anna responded with a polite curtsey as Ciel finally managed to get Soma off him.

"Young Master," Sebastian began, "let me bring you to the room. We should prepare for the ball." He then turned to his wife. "Anna, why don't you stay here with Tristan and the others? We will return shortly."

She nodded with a smile. "Sure," she agreed, and the duo left the room.

In the meanwhile, Soma hugged Tristan. "You've grown so much bigger since I last saw you!" he cheered, lifting him up into the air, which caused the child to giggle. "I see Anna and Sebastian have been taking good care of you."

_And yet… we still have been unable to figure out what this child's powers are…_ Anna contemplated. _Being a half-demon, half-angel child, logically Tristan should have inherited both of our powers, but so far… neither of us has seen even the slightest hint that he has power. With the exception of the growth spurt, he seems to be a normal human child… Could it be that the angel-demon attributes have cancelled each other out? Or could it just be too early to tell?_

She decided to go with the latter of the two. After all, Tristan only _was_ one year old.

"So how has things been doing, Mrs. Maid?" Lau asked, breaking the angel out of her reverie. "I bet with Mr. Butler as your husband, you've been kept on your toes."

Anna chuckled, "I've been kept on my toes ever since I became employed in the Phantomhive household. Being married to Sebastian hasn't changed anything, except for having Tristan, of course."

Hearing his name, Tristan ran over to hug his mother's dress. "Mommy."

"Kya!" Elizabeth cheered, "So cute! Is Tristan going to dress up in a costume too?"

"If we can find a costume that fits him, sure," she answered. "I'm sure the ball will be fun."

Despite her calm and cheerful composure, Anna couldn't help but feel uneasy about the ball, more specifically, the confrontation between Ciel and Alois Trancy. Both she and Sebastian had confirmed that Claude Faustus was indeed, a demon butler, and that only made her all the more unsure about attending.

_We're servants of Phantomhive,_ she thought to herself encouragingly, _if we couldn't handle a little something like another demon butler, where would we be… right?_

* * *

**Whew, okay, tension building a bit.**

**If you've noticed, some of the lines are directly from the anime, well… they fit, and the story technically DOES take place in the timeline of Kuroshitsuji II, so yeah… O.O**

**ANYWAY, like I said before, I'll try to get another chapter up before school/uni starts again, so till then… **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

**Yay! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Here's another chapter like I promised. XD Enjoy!**

**NOTE:**** I'm still looking for a beta-reader, so if you like this story, happen to be a beta-reader, and will be immensely patient with me, please let me know via review or PM plz. XD**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji & Kuroshitsuji II © Yana Toboso  
Claimer: Everything else © me**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Calm before the Storm

Everyone was gathered into the main hall where there was dancing, music, and food, and mostly everyone was dressed up in various costumes, including Ciel himself, who was dressed up like a pirate captain. Lizzy was dressed up as a Native Aboriginal princess, her maid Paula dressed like an ancient Egyptian servant. Prince Soma dressed as if he was Sherlock Holmes, and Agni was dressed in similar attire as if he was Holmes' assistant: Dr. Watson. Even the three idiots of the Phantomhive Manor were dressed up as well, as the Monkey King and crew from Chinese mythology.

"Well, all seems to be well here," Anna said, carrying Tristan in, the child dressed up in a butler's uniform like his father, except he was sporting little fake angel wings and a fake halo above his head.

"Awww!" Lizzy cooed, "He's so adorable!"

"He's like a miniature version of Sebastian," Finny agreed. "How cute!"

Anna chuckled. She herself was still only dressed in her maid outfit, deciding it best that if something should happen, she would still be able to easily carry out the duties as expected of the Phantomhive Head Maid.

_Sebastian? You there?_ She asked via their Blood Contract, but received no response.

"Why aren't _you_ dressed up, Anna?" Lizzy asked, pouting. "You would've looked so cute."

She smiled. "As flattering as that comment is," she began, "I am merely a servant of the Phantomhive Household. _Plus,_ I was too busy trying to get _this_ little one dressed up for the ball."

Tristan giggled innocently, hugging his mother. "Silly Mommy."

Meanwhile Lau was sitting on the couch with Ran Mao, stroking her smooth silky legs as he was dressed up as a Japanese Shogun, his personal assassin garbed in a little too-revealing kimono.

"This is going to be a fun party, isn't it, Ran Mao?" he murmured in amusement, and she gave a brief nod in reply.

Oh, the irony… 'fun' indeed…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sebastian was slinking around, searching for clues, when suddenly the door opened.

"This is a fabulous room," Sebastian said knowingly, turning to face Trancy butler Claude Faustus. "Bed making, cleaning, and the insides of desks – everything is perfect. It shows genuine effort and thoughtful attention to the user. I have learned a lot."

"That is fine," Claude responded calmly. "You are devoted enough to be a sneaky thief for the job. _I_ am the one impressed."

The Phantomhive Head Butler smirked. "Thank you for your compliment." He walked past him, now speaking in all seriousness. "I will not hand over Young Master. I am but one hell of a butler for Young Master."

"Master's orders are absolute. I am also but one hell of a butler," Claude challenged.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, glaring at him. There was just one thing he knew he couldn't overlook. Perhaps Claude and Alois' target was not _just_ the young Earl Ciel Phantomhive as it just so happened that another extremely valuable soul resided in the Phantomhive Manor. "Please excuse me," he said, walking away. _Be it the Young Master or Annabelle,_ he thought determinedly, _I will not hand over either of them to the likes of _you.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back in the ballroom, after the humiliation of the Phantomhive trio of idiot servants, Anna was busy trying to make up for their mess while Tristan was kept company by the others. Suddenly an unfamiliar blonde maid bumped into Ciel, accidently spilling wine onto his costume jacket.

"I'm sorry," she apologized immediately.

"It's nothing," Ciel assured, "Don't mind it."

"N-No," she insisted, "it might get stained." Her clear blue eyes met his. "Please follow me."

Ciel was suspicious, and thought of calling Anna, but thought against it and followed the maid into one of the guest rooms where Ciel removed his coat, giving it to her and she began trying to clean it with a cloth, Ciel watching suspiciously as she did so.

Finally, "I'm done."

Giving the coat back to him, Ciel realized that in fact the coat had not been cleaned at all. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

Before he could say anything else, the maid grabbed his left hand and raised it to look at the ring.

"What a lovely blue!" she exclaimed. "I wonder if the souls of the dead are in this colour…" Looking into his eye, she added. "It's the same colour… " She grabbed his face. "The same colour as your ring."

Ciel was getting annoyed and disturbed by this apparent failure of a maid. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Could I be the same blue… if I became one with you?" she asked in a low voice, surprising him by tracing her tongue over his ear before grabbing his eye patch, revealing the Faustian Contract over his eye.

"Yet your other eye has been corrupted," the maid said knowingly, dangling the eye patch like bait before running off out of the room.

The truth was that despite Sebastian and Ciel coming to an agreement that Sebastian would continue serving as the head butler to the Phantomhives in return for Annabelle's resurrection and return, they had ended up entering another Contract… much to Anna's chagrin. However, since the deal had already been done, she could do nothing but scold them harshly for it.

Ciel ran after her with a hand over his Contracted eye, but after entering the hallway, the maid had disappeared. Whirling around, he suddenly saw the maid running down another hallway, and immediately gave chase.

_Just who the hell do you think you're fooling?!_ He thought. _You're not getting away from me!_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile back at the grand hall, the trio of idiot servants were being scolded by Anna.

"Good grief, what troublemakers!" she scolded, "You're lucky Sebastian's not here, otherwise he would have your heads for this!"

Their heads were bowed in shame at the fury of the Head Maid of the Phantomhives. "We're sorry…" they apologized in unison, remorse filling their voices.

Anna sighed, her anger quickly simmering out. "Well, no one was hurt, and it seems the other guests were more distracted with what myself and those servant triplets of the Trancy's did," she reasoned, "so I guess it's okay."

"Prince!" Agni addressed, approaching with a covered silver platter in his hand.

Soma's eyes brightened in delight. "Is it done, Watson?"

"Yes," he agreed, raising the cover to unveil a pile of steaming curry buns.

"Bun-buns!" Tristan cheered, running over towards Agni before being swept up by Anna.

She chuckled, hugging him against her. "You're not getting away from me, little guy," she teased, rubbing her cheek against his, making him giggle profoundly.

"Oh," Lizzy realized in delight, "it's curry bread. How did you make it?"

Agni smiled. "I used the kitchen here to make some," he answered. Taking one and handing it to Tristan, who accepted it with both hands.

"Thank you," Tristan murmured, remembering the manners his mother and father had taught him.

"D'awww…." Lizzy cooed. "So cute…"

"You're welcome," the servant responded with a grin. "Be careful, it's still hot."

Tristan blinked at the bun for a few moments, sniffing at the warm, moist, delicious scent pouring from the little fried bun in his hands. Biting down into it, a wide smile spread across his face as subtle warmth spread through him.

"Yummy!" he exclaimed, smiling happily, and his joy was easily spread to the others around him, who couldn't help but feel the toddler's happiness.

Anna chuckled, hugging him close. "Perhaps I'll make some for your birthday too, next year," she teased. "But you should try your father's curry bread. After all, he _is_ the one who invented it."

"Really?" Tristan responded, blinking up, and Anna could have sworn his eyes sparkled, "Daddy?"

She nodded. "Ask him later," she told him, "perhaps he'll tell it to you as a bedtime story tonight, 'kay?"

"Yay!" he cheered, biting back down into his curry bun.

Suddenly Anna sensed that something was wrong, and surrendered Tristan into Meylene's arms. "Here, take Tristan. I've got something to check out. I'll be back soon."

"Mommy," Tristan said, pouting, using one hand to reach out for her while the other was still holding onto his half-eaten curry bun. "Mommy, Mommy!"

Very gently Anna kissed him on the forehead. "Stay here," she told him, looking deeply into his eyes.

Leaving the hall, she thought additionally, _Mommy's gotta go rescue your Big Brother Ciel._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ciel had run out of the Trancy Estate and into the forest in chase of the mysterious maid. Leaning against a tree, he fought to control his breath from running so much.

"What's the matter?" a familiar voice asked.

Immediately Ciel tensed, peering into the darkness in front of him before the maid stepped out into view. "Are you suffering? Does it hurt? If it hurts, I'll lick you and heal up your wound."

"Cut your act out, Alois Trancy!" Ciel snapped.

Alois smirked, pulling off the wig. "So you knew. How boring," he responded.

"I knew you would make your move if I was alone," Ciel revealed.

"Did you follow me on purpose? Even if you did…" Alois said, smirking as his demon butler Claude Faustus stepped out from behind a tree to stand behind his master. Almost instantaneously the three demonic triplets seemed to drop from the trees to land nearby their master.

Ciel was unperturbed by Alois' apparent backup, even going as far as smiling devilishly. "Don't you look down on me," he warned.

"It is exactly as Young Master says," Sebastian Michaelis' voice said as he consequently stepped out from the tree behind Ciel. "I should have warned you earlier, Claude."

"Well, this is certainly an interesting development," a female voice greeted before Annabelle Michaelis stepped out from the same tree behind Ciel, curtseying politely to Alois. "A pleasure to meet you, Lord Trancy."

Alois smirked. "It's nothing really that warrants both of your head servants to be here," Alois defended playfully, "I just wanted to talk in a quiet place."

But Ciel didn't buy it one bit. "Hosting a costume ball and even dressing up like that… what do you want from me?" he demanded.

"I want you," he replied bluntly.

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I want _you_," Alois repeated. "That's all it is, Ciel Phantomhive." He looked back towards his estate. "If you refuse, everyone in there will be slaughtered."

_Tristan!_ Anna thought immediately in alarm, but controlled her own physical emotions, knowing that the Trancy earl's goal was to unsettle them.

Sebastian glanced to see Ciel's reaction, but his expression revealed nothing.

"I prepared for some entertainment," Alois alluded, "Once that begins, everyone will die, including your loved ones."

Ciel thought of all of his friends, family, and servants inside the Trancy Estate, and his gaze hardened.

"What will you do?" Alois challenged.

"Do as you please," Ciel answered with a mild scoff.

His answer surprised Alois and Claude, but was expected by Sebastian and Anna. There _was_ a reason why Ciel's soul was so precious and rare to demons.

"Is it really alright?" he asked.

Ciel smirked. "Sure. _If you can_, that is. I have something to ask you as well.

"What is it?" Alois asked, "I'll answer if you kneel down before me and wag your tail, that is."

"I wonder who'll be the one to wag his tail," the earl challenged.

"You sound quite confident," he responded. At his opponent's lack of response, he added, "Don't get big-headed just because you have a pretty good butler. My Claude is far better!"

Sticking out his tongue, Alois revealed the orange Contract mark on his tongue.

"As I thought," Ciel began, "you are one too." He paused, but though his posture did not change in the very slightest, he now addressed his butler. "You understand, don't you, Sebastian. The Contract between you and me _initially_ was for you to lend me your power and to protect me from death until my goal has been fulfilled."

"Of course," Sebastian agreed. "I have been your loyal servant since then. Following that success, we made a new Contract following that to rescue a _certain someone_."

Anna glared. "Out of your own free wills," she argued. "I didn't _ask_ you to bring me back."

"Either way," the demon continued with a shrug, "I will grant your every wish until the very day our new Contract completes and parts our souls."

Ciel smiled evilly. "That's a good answer," he agreed, causing Anna to sigh softly.

"_Hoheo taralna,_" Alois recited, _"rondero tarel._ Claude, get Ciel!"

"I order you, Sebastian, protect me no matter what!" Ciel ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness," Claude responded automatically.

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian agreed.

_What am I, chopped liver?_ Anna thought depressingly as she had appeared to have been completely ignored by Ciel, and Sebastian could sense her discomfort. _Does no one remember I'm here too? I'm not completely useless, people…_

"Anna," Ciel addressed finally, "I trust you know what needs to be done."

"Of course," she responded with a short curtsey. "Leave it to me."

* * *

**Ooh, things are gettin' interesting. XD Let the battles begin! :) **

**Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter, and I'll update ASAP, 'kay?**

**For the mere fun of it, let us reopen the tradition of what began in my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction: "Ask the Characters!"**

**If you're familiar with this story's predecessor, you will know that in your review, you may leave a question or two for the characters of the fanfiction, and those questions will be answered in the next chapter. Questions may also be posed to the writer (me), however, if in regards to plot devices and such, no spoilers will be made. XD Nyahahaha. **

**SO, with all that in mind, the characters open for questions are: Sebastian, Anna, Ciel, Alois, Claude, and Tristan! (Though with Tristan, don't expect a straight, proper-grammered-English answer. LOL)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. All-Out War

**Meh, feeling a little bored in between break time, and since I already had this chapter ready, I thought I'd post it up. **

**Hope school, work, and or exams are going well for everyone!**

**EDIT: BY THE WAY, in case you did not already know/hear, there will be a live-action Black Butler movie, set 130 (or was it 150) years in the future from the manga storyline (supposedly. O.O). It has already been confirmed that Mizushima Hiro (aka Rihito from "Mei-chan no Shitsuji") will be cast as Sebastian... which is kinda good in the sense that he already has had practice acting as a butler. Haha. Anyway, yeah. :)**

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji & Kuroshitsuji II © Yana Toboso**

**Claimer: everything else © me**

* * *

Chapter Four: All-Out War

As the demon triplets of the Trancy Estate lunged at them with various weapons of sorts in hand, Sebastian picked up Ciel as he and Anna began to dodge their advances.

"Attack!" Claude ordered, "Coordination 'Gathering the fallen leaves of hell'!"

As the triplets began to circle around the three, Anna glanced from side to side warily.

"Sebastian," she began, "Take Ciel and leave. I'll handle this."

"Nonsense," the butler responded, "we're in this together."

Quickly the pair broke through the formation, breaking back into a run as they eluded the demon triplets before making a pass at Claude and Alois before leaping behind them and running away.

"Aren't they amazing?" Alois sighed in adoration, clinging onto Claude. "Sebastian may be even better than _you_. If I could make him kneel on the ground, he would be much better. Can you do it, Claude?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back inside the Estate, as the next dance came to an end, a peculiar object under a red velvet cloth was being rolled out by the Trancy maid dressed in a revealing black dress: Hannah Anafeloz. White bandages were wrapped around her head in such a way that covered her left eye, which had been gouged out by Alois Trancy just days earlier. Silently, she pulled off the cloth to reveal a black-coloured piece of furniture, with the designs of bones and skulls decorating its exterior.

"What's that?" Lizzy asked.

"Is that a musical instrument?" Finny guessed while Meylene set Tristan on the ground, who looked at the object curiously, tilting his head sideways.

"Well well," Lau began with a chuckle, "to think that I would see such a thing at a place like this…"

They were surprised that the Chinese noble seemed to know what this enigmatic object was.

"Do you know what that is?" Bard asked.

Hannah lifted up the cover, revealing peculiar-shaped purple pieces that seemed to be made of glass. She then proceeded to lick her fingers before pressing down on the large pedal, running her fingers along the rotating glass pieces, and a hauntingly beautiful sound began to emit from it. People gathered around to listen, but within the first fifteen seconds of listening to it, Soma suddenly clutched his head, his face twisting as if he was in pain.

"My Prince!" Agni exclaimed, the sound suddenly hurting his own head.

All around them, people were clutching their heads in pain at listening to the awful yet beautiful sound.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Outside, Ciel was sitting against a tree, breathing hard at the exhilarating experience he had just been through. Sebastian and Anna's attention though, was suddenly turned towards the direction of the Trancy Estate.

"Young Master, please cover your ears," Sebastian asked respectfully.

"My ears-?" Ciel began, but it was too late as the sound hit him painfully too, causing him to cringe instantly before Anna swept at his side.

Anna's wings wrapped around him and acted like a barrier, blocking out the sound for him. "Are you okay, Ciel?"

He nodded. "What is this sound?" he demanded.

"It's been a hundred years since I last heard this," Sebastian began, smiling at his wife. "You're unaffected by this too, Anna?"

"Of course," she smirked, "This sound is merely like how my own singing can unlock the secrets of people's hearts and such. But that's the _least_ of our problems right now."

It was only _then_ that Sebastian realized that they were surrounded by the demonic triplets that had finally caught up to them. Great, another problem to deal with…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back inside, everyone's heads seemed to be hurting dreadfully from the sound, however, Tristan, Lau, and Ran Mao seemed to be unaffected.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?" Soma demanded of Lau and Ran Mao. "Do you know something-"

But the two of them turned around to reveal that they had plugged the corks from the wine bottles into their ears, drowning out all sound.

"Huh? What?" Lau asked.

"You!" Soma barked in annoyance, and Lau began to juggle the two empty wine bottles in his hands cheerfully despite their apparently-dire situation.

Suddenly the majority of the guests' eyes began to glow blue, their pupils dilating as the suddenly turned on them, holding the weapons of their costumes in their hands threateningly.

"Prince Soma!" Agni exclaimed.

Suddenly one man with a dagger lunged at Agni, and he easily grabbed his arm, disarming him before knocking the man out.

"What's going on?" Soma asked in shock while Agni disposed of another man that leapt at him.

"It seems as if they're being controlled by that tone!" Agni informed seriously.

Tristan's eyes welled up with tears. The sound did not affect him in the slightest, but even he could sense that something bad was going on. "Daddy… Mommy…" he murmured while pouting, "where are you…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tristan's mother and father were busy dealing with the demonic triplets, Sebastian knocking away two of the triplets, alarming the third.

Anna held Ciel close, protecting him from the disturbing sound. "Are you okay, Ciel?"

He nodded. "Sebastian, we're going back to the assembly hall!"

Sebastian smiled. "There's no need to worry," he assured. "Agni is there to handle things, and Tristan is there too."

_Sebastian!_ Anna scolded through the Blood Contract. _We don't even know what his abilities are! We could be jeopardizing his life!_

_Rest assured, my love,_ he calmed easily, looking into her eyes, _Have faith in our son. And Agni and the others will protect him if need be._

_But still…_ she responded mentally, _I'm worried…_ _let's go._

Immediately she picked Ciel up and flew forward, Sebastian running alongside her as they sped through the forest. Since Ciel could no longer be protected, he tried to cover his ears to block out the sound.

"Are you alright, Young Master?" Sebastian called, noticing that he seemed like he was in pain.

"Shut up and hurry up!" Ciel barked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inside, all of the people that were struck down got up again, resuming their attack on the uncontrolled innocents. Tristan merely walked around, and the instant he touched one of the controlled, they collapsed and didn't get up, knocked fully unconscious. And right when Prince Soma seemed to be overwhelmed by the mass…

A new sound echoed through the air, causing the masses of mind-controlled people to halt in their tracks and listen to the sound.

"Prince Soma… Prince Soma!" Agni exclaimed in alarm, knocking away people around the prince and helping him to his feet. "Are you unharmed?"

"Agni…" he murmured, looking around. "What's going on?" He removed his hat. "This sound…"

Finny pointed up to the higher floor at the pair playing the water-filled glasses that were lined up along the balcony. "It's Anna and Sebastian!" he exclaimed in joy, lowering his arms to his sides before closing his eyes, adding gently, "What a smooth mood…"

"So relaxing," Meylene agreed, putting her large glasses back on.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Tristan cheered happily, reaching for his parents despite them being far out of reach.

"Unbelievable," Agni realized, eyes widening in shock, "their music is overlapping the music of that woman. The sound's characteristic is changing. To think that the once ominous and bewitching wave motion would become something so full of gentleness and kindness…" Tears streamed down his eyes as his palms touched together. "This is the evidence which truly shows the pure hearts of the ones performing! Wonderful…"

The idiot servant trio also were touched by the music, and also dazzled by the fluency of how the pair seemed to almost dance by each other to reach the other water glasses.

"They're so amazing," Meylene awed.

One by one, the guests of the Trancy Manor snapped out of their music-induced daze and walked closer to the balcony of where the Phantomhive Head servants were performing. As the music reached its climax, the instrument in Hannah's hands began to pulse, and Sebastian's eyes flashed towards the instrument for a moment before the glass shattered under Hannah's hands, and she collapsed to the ground. A second later, Sebastian and Anna's song came to an end.

Claps filled the air and both servants bowed.

"That was a magnificent performance!" one woman commented, completely unaware of the events that had transpired just a few minutes ago.

"What happened in here?" Lizzy murmured in confusion.

Sebastian leaped down from the balcony first, landing by where Hannah sat on her knees on the ground.

He whispered to her, "I was able to have a splendid performance thanks to you. You have my gratitude."

Anna jumped down and landed by where her son waited for her, sweeping him up into her arms.

"Mommy!" Tristan exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, sweetie," she cooed, patting him on the back gently. "Mommy's here now. Were you scared?"

He shook his head. "Mommy…" he murmured, indulging in her warmth and security. He wasn't lying when he said that he hadn't been scared, instead, he had felt incredibly _lonely_.

"Show-offs," Ciel scoffed, leaning against the golden-coloured fireplace.

"Ciel?" Lizzy said in surprise, suddenly aware that he was present in the room.

As Sebastian and Anna approached, Ciel asked, "What is that instrument?"

"It's an Armonica," Sebastian answered. "It's an extremely popular musical instrument in the 18th Century, also called 'the singing voice of an angel.'."

Anna scoffed, "Which is ironic, because it sounds _nothing_ like an angel's singing voice. It's practically an insult to angels."

Her husband chuckled. "It's feared to make those who are enchanted by its charm discover what lies in their heart," he continued. "It's buried in the darkness of history as an instrument of the demon."

Ciel smiled darkly in understanding. "So a demonic instrument made by humans was no equal to the two of you?" he asked.

"No," Sebastian agreed.

"But it was a pleasant tone after we intervened," Anna added with a smile.

"So what was this tumult earlier?" Soma demanded.

"It was just entertainment." was the reply as the double doors opened, revealing Earl Alois Trancy dressed like a vampire. His four butlers stood behind him as he walked in,. "Everyone, I apologize for being so late. I am Alois Trancy. Let's take this opportunity to acquaint ourselves."

Alois and Claude walked over towards Ciel, Sebastian, and Anna. In the meanwhile the demon triplets led Hannah away and removed the instrument from the room.

"That was a magnificent performance," Alois complimented the two servants. "You two seem to have a talent for music."

"Talent is presumptuous," Sebastian replied humbly, placing a hand over his heart. "I'm nothing but a butler."

"And I am nothing but a maid," Anna finished.

Alois smiled kindly at Ciel, the hostility masked in his eyes. "You have a good butler and a good maid, Earl Phantomhive."

Anna looked at Ciel as she handed her son over to Sebastian.

"Ciel," Anna began, "I'd like to have a word with Mr. Claude, is that fine?"

Alois turned to his own butler. "Why don't you go, Claude?" he said innocently before adding darkly, "_10 minutes._ I'll give you 10 minutes to settle things. If you can't, you'll be punished."

"Yes, your Highness," Claude responded loyally.

Similarly, Ciel was barking similar orders. "Anna, finish him off already, got it?" he demanded.

She nodded, curtseying. To make a jest at Sebastian, she answered, "_Yes__, my Lord_."

* * *

**Well, lotsa lotsa things happened this chapter, huh? Well, hoped you liked it though! And yes, quite a bit of the dialogue is from the actual anime, thus hopefully it adds to its realism. If not… well… T_T I tried.**

**If you have any suggestions/comments/questions, REVIEW AND TELL ME. XD (lol)**

**Btw, is it just me, or do these chapters start to look shorter than they used to be? O.O Quick poll then, would you rather long chapters that take longer to update, or shorter chapters that don't take as long to update?**

**Please review! **


	5. A New Prey

**HII!**

**This was me five minutes ago:**

***looks at account* *looks back at fanfiction on Word Document* *looks back at account* "… maybe I should update…."**

**HAHA so here it is! Sorry for the slow updates. Life, ya know? DRAGGSSSSSSS me away from my fanfiction thoughts. Haha.**

**Well, enjoy!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Claimer: everything else © me**

* * *

Chapter Five: A New Prey

Anna and Claude retreated to the lake nearby the estate, and Anna kneeled down to look at her reflection in the clear pool. The light of the full moon shone down upon them, engulfing her figure in a beautiful moonlight.

"You're quite the persistent one," she noted to the Trancy head butler as she touched the water's surface, sending ripples fluttering across the water. "To target Ciel by going to those extents."

"'Take Ciel Phantomhive from Sebastian Michaelis,'" Claude quoted, lunging at her.

Easily, Anna dodged, flipping onto the surface of the water as wings of the purest white unfurled from her back, spreading out widely.

"That was my Master's orders," he concluded easily. "But enough about me. Are you, an _angel_, seriously in love with a demon?"

Claude lunged at her again and again, attacking her from all directions with golden cutlery that was similar to Sebastian's, and Anna easily evaded him, knowing that he was not completely serious about fighting her yet.

"I am," she agreed. "I would not have married him did I not."

Claude's eyes narrowed. "And you even bore him an angel-demon hybrid child," he added.

"I did," she responded, a sword of light materializing into her hand. "What of it?"

"You and that demon," he said, tossing dozens of cutlery at her. "The two of you have done so much, and yet… your soul remains so pure."

The next thing she knew he had flashed behind her, scratching her across the face and drawing blood on his knife. Landing on the pier and water respectively, Claude licked the blood off the knife, his eyes glowing red as ecstasy rushed through him, a new hungry desire pulsing deep inside him.

_T-This… THIS is what an angel's soul…_ he thought as absolute ecstasy racked his body. _Perhaps I should…_

Anna's cheek wound healed over quickly, and she sighed, using the water to rub away at the little remaining blood on her cheek. "I let my guard down for a moment there," she muttered to herself.

Suddenly Sebastian Michaelis landed on the ground by the edge of the lake, and Anna flew over to him.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" she demanded. "It's only been two minutes. I still have eight to finish things off."

He shook his head. "I'm taking over," he told her. "It's not that I don't trust you to get it done, Annabelle. It's just that Tristan wants you badly right now. He's being extremely disobedient and I can't help but think that his hidden power might trigger anytime due to his mood swing."

"Ah," she replied in understanding. "It's one of _those_ tantrums." She sighed heavily, "Very well. I will retire from this fight and let you take over."

She looked back at Claude, who had regained his sanity by this point. "Sebastian will be my stand-in," she informed, curtseying politely as her wings vanished in a flurry of feathers. "It was a pleasure speaking with you, Mr. Faustus. _Farewell._"

After Anna left, Claude began planning. _Hmmm…_ he mused, _Annabelle Michaelis, huh… A delicious soul in a delicious-looking vessel. Perhaps… yes, while my master is going after Ciel Phantomhive, I myself will pursue after this angel._

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the way this demon had been eying his wife like she was a meal.

"You sure are persistent," he noted. "To target my young Master to that extent…"

Claude smirked. "Funny," he said, "your wife said something extremely similar. And as I will reply to you as I did her, it was my Master's order: 'Take Ciel Phantomhive from Sebastian Michaelis'."

"He is _my_ Young Master," Sebastian replied threateningly.

Claude raised his hand. "That feeling is a rather useless thing…" he murmured.

Sebastian's gaze darkened. "To even think about someone else touching my young Master, aside from me or Annabelle, is disgusting," he hissed. "You dirtied my young Master with your glutinous white spider thread. And now you seem to wish to ensnare my wife in that very same thread? _Despicable_."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back in the estate, Anna returned to find Tristan tearfully waiting for her, and upon seeing her, ran over to hug her, sobbing against her dress.

"Mommy!" he cried. "Mommy!"

She sighed heavily, kneeling down to hug her son. "Oh Tristan…" she murmured.

Ciel walked over to her, and she bowed her head.

"Forgive me, Ciel," she apologized deeply, "I could not follow through with your orders."

He nodded. "It's not your fault," he responded. "After all, you were called away. Sebastian will finish the job."

As time passed, suddenly Anna felt a tingling sensation in her mind as Sebastian's thoughts mingled with hers; the familiar usage of the Blood Contract bound between them.

_Annabelle, sweetheart,_ he began, _I've made a demon's deal with Claude Faustus, and I will guarantee you won't like it._

_Oh geez…_ she thought in agony, _Sebastian…__ need I remind you what happened the _last _time you decided to make a deal with a demon?_

His soft chuckle echoed through her mind. _Fear not, my love, _he assured her, _things will not go like last time._

She figured that he did not plan to change him mind anytime soon, so she had no choice but to go with it. _J__ust give it to me straight__ then, Sebastian, _she told him. _W__hat is the deal?_

_The demon's deal that will be affixed between us is this,_ he informed, _Claude will not attempt to covet the Young Master's soul even though his master wants him taken away from me, and in return, I will give you to him. _

Immediately anger and rage surged through Anna, and the emotions echoed in her mind as well, leaked to Sebastian as well, who had been expecting this.

_Annabelle, let me continue,_ he told her calmly. _The reason why this works is because the deal states specifically that 'I will give you to him'. Our loophole here is that I can take you back. Claude has already agreed to these terms._

Anna sighed heavily, leaning back against the wall as she held Tristan to her chest, rocking him gently back and forth. _I've no choice in this matter, evidently,_ she thought miserably. _So I am forced to agree to this. But be warned, Sebastian, you know very well about how much demons can be trusted. Trust this deal may not be the end of any of us. _

_I understand,_ he agreed. _I will see you soon._

A minute prior to the ordered ten minutes, Claude Faustus returned to Alois' side, causing Ciel to tense in realization that it meant that Sebastian had lost the fight.

_Sebastian lost?_ He thought in horror.

But seconds later, Sebastian appeared by Ciel's side as well. Anna noted the demonic rose both demon butlers sported in their breast pockets, signifying the deal they had made.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ciel demanded.

"Yeah," Anna hissed, clearly irritated nevertheless playing along, "I thought you were supposed to finish him off already."

Sebastian glanced back at where the opposing pair stood. "I finished it ahead of time as the Young Master ordered," he responded.

"Don't joke with me!" he snapped.

Drawing out papers from under his vest, he handed them to Ciel, whose eye widened in shock at its contents, flipping through them in disbelief.

"This is…" he breathed, "Were they investigating me? Even about my father… What's wrong with him… just what makes him so interested in me?"

Anna glared across the room at Claude, and his gaze met hers without fear.

_So you're interested in my soul, huh,_ Anna thought stubbornly. _Well we'll just have to see what happens. Don't think my soul will be so easy to covet, Claude Faustus._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the ball and the Earl of Phantomhive had returned to the Phantomhive Manor with his servants, while Bard, Finny, Meylene, and Tanaka all went to sleep, Sebastian, Anna, Fang, and Ciel were in his study.

"Where's Tristan?" Ciel asked.

"_He's playing with Kylee and the kits,"_ Fang responded, curled up on his desk.

Anna's eyes dimmed. "Obviously we know that Alois Trancy is after you, however, we are unclear as to the reason _why_ that is so. Either way, we must proceed with extreme caution," she said. "That said, what do you suggest we do, Ciel?"

"We kill him, of course," Ciel responded without hesitation. "Someone who seems to have such an agenda that wants to take down one of the Queen's own ally should be eliminated, _especially_ when he himself claims to work for the Queen as well."

"_Understood_," Anna, Sebastian, and Fang said.

He gave a brief nod. "If there are any other questions, ask my tomorrow. I'm tired," he announced, "and I will retire to bed. Sebastian, prepare a bath."

Sebastian bowed. "At once, my Young Lord," he replied. "Anna, come with me."

As they headed to the bathroom, Sebastian looked at his wife, sensing that she was disturbed, and not because of the deal he made with Claude. "Annabelle," he addressed, "something is bothering you. What is it?"

She looked at him, worry set in her eyes. "I'm worried about getting Tristan involved in all this," she told him honestly. "He's our first and only child right now, and he's still too young to be involved in such fights that involve us going up against another demon. If he were to ever be used as a hostage against us, I… I don't know what I'd do…"

"I understand," Sebastian agreed, "why don't we let one of your angel friends to take care of him until this entire ordeal with the Trancy end? Either that or we can have your parents or siblings watch over him."

Anna nodded. "That's a good plan," she said. "We'll tell him after Ciel's been put in bed."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After they knew that Ciel was sound asleep, Anna and Sebastian went to go address their young son, who was beginning to feel a little sleepy from all the excitement of the day's events.

"Tristan, son," Sebastian began gently, "for the next little while, we're going to have your Aunty Josephine take care of you in Heaven, okay?"

Tristan pouted, his azure eyes wide and welling up with tears. "Why?"

Anna patted him on the head. "Sweetie, bad people are currently targeting Ciel, and it's too dangerous if you're here too, because your father and I aren't sure if we will be able to safely protect the both of you," she told him honestly. "Please understand that your father and I don't like the idea of being away from you, but we have to in order to protect Ciel." _Not to mention Sebastian has placed my _own_ life in danger now too,_ she added silently.

"Nuh-uh!" Tristan argued with a heavy pout, shaking his head. "Tristan stays! Tristan protect Big Brother Ciel too!"

Anna inhaled deeply, trying to keep her tears in check. "Tristan, honey, please… don't make this harder for us than it already is," she pleaded.

"Your mother and I love you very much," Sebastian added, "but the Young Master's life is in danger, and protecting you might not be… _convenient_ in certain situations, and to be honest, I don't _want_ to get put in such a situation."

Tristan continued shaking his head, refusing to leave despite the pleading from his parents.

Eventually, the couple had no choice but to give in, however, strict rules would be set as to ensure that both their lives would not be jeopardized.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finally, after making Tristan understand the rules that would be placed upon him, in addition to putting the young child to sleep, Sebastian and Anna lay together in bed, and he stared up at the ceiling of their combined servant chambers. His arm rested across the back of her waist, the other behind his head.

"So, what's bothering you now, Annabelle?" he asked curiously, knowing that there was something else bugging her.

She sighed heavily, "Nothing."

However, the truth was that Anna had not been feeling all-too well lately, and it was only a few days previous that she had figured out why: she was pregnant again.

"Anna…" he warned, his arm tightening around her waist.

"I'm worried about Ciel and Tristan," she told him, which wasn't a lie. She _was_ worried about them.

The demon sighed, "We'll protect the both of them. And I'll protect _you_ as well. I love you, Annabelle."

She closed her eyes. "I love you too, Sebastian."

Rolling her over so that she lay under him, he looked down into her beautiful eyes. "Annabelle," he began, his voice becoming extra velvety and smooth, "if you so wish, I have a temporary solution that will make you feel better as well as make you forget your troubles."

Anna had a pretty good idea what it was, and was happy to know that he was concerned for her as well. "Really? We might need to work hard," "Very well," she agreed with a soft sigh.

Sebastian leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers, kissing her deeply as his hands wandered across her body, slowly taking his time to sensually strip the both of them before proceeding to make passionate love to her, drowning her in ecstasy and making her forget her troubles, at least… if only for a little while…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Sebastian and Anna redressed before crawling back into bed together to rest a little more, savouring each other's warm company before their dangerous and possibly life-threatening work would begin again.

"I love you, Sebastian," Anna murmured. "Thank you for last night."

He smirked. "I love you too, Annabelle," he replied, "and rest assured, I will be there anytime you need me."

_Knock._ There was a light knocking on the door. But both angel and demon already knew very well who was at their door.

"Come in, Tristan," Anna called, and the door opened slightly before Tristan James Michaelis entered, closing the door behind him.

"Tristan," Sebastian said gently, "what is it, son?"

His eyes were wide and weepy-looking. "Tristan… stay here?" he whimpered as if he had been extremely lonely, "With Mommy n' Daddy?"

Anna nodded. "Sure," she agreed. "Come here."

Walking over to the bed, Sebastian lifted Tristan into the bed and set him between himself and Anna, tossing an arm over his family and hugging them tight. For a demon who had formally done nothing but devour one soul after another… he had discovered what it meant to have a precious family. He had learned how to romantically love; how children are born as a product of that love; and how a familial love develops as a result of having children. He had experienced feelings and emotions that he didn't even know _existed_ for a demon.

"I love you, Mommy, Daddy," Tristan cooed, slowly dozing off back to sleep again.

"We love you too, Tristan," Anna said gently, kissing him on the forehead as she closed her eyes. "We'll always love you, no matter what happens..."

Sebastian looked down at his wife and son, knowing that these two people had become even more precious to him than he had ever imagined. _You… my precious family,_ he thought, hugging them tighter. _Never will I allow any harm to befall either of you._

* * *

**D'awwww, ****cute. Looking back from the first story, Sebastian's really come a long way as both a character and as a demon. XD Good transition, though. Haha.**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. The Private Ball

**Before you ask, ppl, YES I'M ALIVE! CONGRATS TO ME I SURVIVED MY FIRST YEAR OF UNIVERSITY! And since I'm done, that obviously means I'm free to do as much updates as I possibly can!**

**And I'm happy to release this latest chapter on my birthday. Once I noticed this, I was like: "Wow… it's been 3 years since I started 'The Butler and the Maid'." Another thought was: "Geez I'm old. XD"**

**ANYWAY, so, I hope you like this chapter! So, as a birthday gift to moi, I have a special request: ****please link/list recommendations of funny, stupid, or just plain WTF oneshot fanfictions in a review for me****. My friend is doing a panel for a convention, and we kinda need some good of the above fanfictions. ****Of course please don't actually state which category you think the fanfiction is in respect to the author. ****PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji & Kuroshitsuji II © Yana Toboso  
Claimer: Everything else © me**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Private Ball

Leaving Tristan to rest with Fang, Kylee, and their kits, Sebastian and Anna went to go make breakfast for Ciel. Anna sighed heavily as she rolled up her sleeves to begin mixing ingredients to make dough for the pastries.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You've been sighing a lot lately."

She pouted, glaring at her husband. "Well, I think it should already be obvious that I'm worried," she told him.

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, fear not," he assured her, "I'll do everything in my power to protect you, our son, _and_ the Young Master as well."

"I don't doubt that," she agreed, turning back to her work, "but I can't help but worry. Based on yesterday's observations, it seems that _all_ of the Trancy servants appear to be demons. And we're just a single demon and angel."

"I agree that the odds do seem to work against our favour," he reluctantly agreed, "but our skill and experience should make up for numbers. Let us not forget that the two of us defeated and eliminated a Greater Demon."

She rolled azure eyes. "True," she said. "But during that entire ordeal I died, Fang died, and both you and Ciel were almost killed. It wasn't easy, to say the least."

Very lightly he pressed his lips against the side of her head. "Do not dwell on what has passed, my dear," he told her gently. "As servants of Phantomhive, where would we be if we couldn't handle a few demons?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was a week after the ball when _it_ happened. Ciel sat at his study examining various papers before Sebastian knocked twice on the door before entering with a single letter sitting atop a silver platter.

"Pardon the intrusion, Young Master," Sebastian began, walking over to the desk and extending the platter towards him. "But you have a special delivery, from the _Trancy Estate_."

Immediately Ciel perked, taking the letter and opening it, quickly reading it through.

'_Dear Lord Ciel Phantomhive:_

_On behalf of the Count Alois Trancy I write to Lord Ciel Phantomhive this day to apologise for my master's discourtesy at the ball the other day and request your most honoured presence at the ball to be held here at the Trancy Mansion tomorrow afternoon at four o'clock._

_We all hope you will be able to join us._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Count Alois Trancy_

_As written by Claude Faustus_

_Butler of the Trancy'_

Ciel smirked, tearing the letter in half before ripping it twice more. "Sebastian, make sure my schedule is clear tomorrow," he ordered. "Tomorrow at four o'clock: the Dance Macabre."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sebastian and Anna were quite quiet in the carriage, glancing over at Ciel, who seemed to be staring nonchalantly out the window at the scenery as it passed them by.

_Do you feel ready for this, Sebastian?_ Anna queried softly. _It's not that I don't trust you, but it will be dangerous…_

_I'm sure we will be fine, Annabelle,_ he assured her with a soothing tone. _We are ready for this._

She tilted her head a fraction of an inch to the side, her eyebrows slanting with worry. _I hope so,_ she replied softly. _I truly hope so._

"Sebastian, Anna," Ciel addressed firmly, unknowingly breaking into their conversation. _"We're here_."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The carriage door opened, and they found themselves at the Trancy Estate, they were greeted by an excited and eager Alois Trancy.

"Hey! You came, Ciel!" he greeted happily.

His eyes narrowed. "Alois Trancy."

"Welcome," Claude Faustus greeted with a bow. "We are graced by your visit." He exchanged a dark glance with Sebastian.

"Come! I prepared the best stage for today!" Alois invited.

Following them, they were brought to a huge chess board field with three giant titans sitting and playing it.

"This is?" Ciel began.

"It's an ancient duelling field, isn't it?" Anna answered.

"Hey, Ciel, let's do this," Alois called. "The servants of both houses will dance in our places. The one who manages to dance 'till the end will be the winner, and the loser must obey the orders of the winner. How does that kind of ball sound?"

"I'll have to pass with this ball," Anna sighed, "unfortunately I am not exactly feeling up to par today. I hope you can manage on your own, Sebastian."

He smiled. "Of course," he responded, "where would we be if the butler of the Phantomhives could not even dance a little?" Then he proceeded to lean down to whisper to Ciel, "It seems they also intend on a deadly encounter."

Ciel smirked. "It's a ball suited for us, isn't it? Better than a fake costume ball, at least."

Suddenly the bell tolled, ringing in an hour. Ciel tore off his eye patch.

"This is an order, Sebastian!" he declared, "Win, and bring Alois Trancy before me. I'm gonna get the bottom of this entire masquerade, and by its conclusion I will end his life with my own two hands!"

The demon butler bowed deeply. "Yes, my Lord."

Claude glanced over at Sebastian before his gaze fell upon Anna. "Master, your orders?" he prodded, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh? Oh yeah," Alois agreed, "Make Ciel Phantomhive mine. And, the finest suffering for Sebastian Michaelis. Can you do it? If it's _you_, Claude…"

The Trancy butler bowed deeply, his eyes glinting demonically. "Yes, Your Highness."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The triplet servants pulled out a sword, an axe, and a crossbow while Hannah held moderate-sized twin daggers. Sebastian smiled, wielding his arsenal of dinner knives.

_Hmm… this kinda looks… off,_ Anna thought, looking from the sidelines strangely.

"Well then," Claude prompted, adjusting his glasses.

Immediately the triplets and Hannah ran at Sebastian before…

"_F-F-F-Fantastic!_" a neatly-dressed blonde man interrupted, popping up from out of nowhere with a blue lobster hat on his head. "This is an ancient-duelling field where mythical heroes once crossed swords! That this would be a stage for both the past and the present… I've never felt so much honour from a summons to a ball!"

Immediately the atmosphere of the battle had softened dramatically.

"On what business have you come to our manor, honoured guest?" Claude asked politely.

He smiled, gesturing to himself. "Oh, I am the Viscount Druitt, Aleister Chamber, who was exceedingly honoured by an invitation to this costume ball."

"The costume ball was held last week," the butler informed flatly. "Today, the Earl Phantomhive was invited to a personal ball."

"W-What a blunder!" Viscount Druitt exclaimed, dropping to his hands and knees in horror. "To be the only one mistaken…" He began stalking off depressingly. "I think I'll just go home, now… But, why did nobody tell me? Indeed, the world is cruel to those with a criminal record…"

Then his gaze fell upon Hannah, and immediately his countenance changed completely.

"Like the surface of water, that perfectly clear countenance. The image brought to mind by that dark grey knife is that of Valhalla's fighting maidens. The enigmatic and gloomy beauty of the one eye hidden by bandages… No, rather, should I call you a beautiful demon?!"

Sebastian smirked. "To be expected of the Viscount. You have perceptive eyes."

"And _you_," the Viscount continued, sweeping over to Anna, grasping her hand in both of his. "Your hair, the beauty of these silver strands is as if they were woven from Rumpelstiltskin's spinning wheel. Your skin has the sweet paleness that exceeds the beauty of the moon. Should I call you a gorgeous angel?!"

The demonic butler twitched in irritation. "You really _do_ have perceptive eyes, Viscount."

Anna smiled innocently, pulling her hand away and showing him her left hand, flashing the silver ring on her ring finger. "I'm sorry, but I'm married," she informed him kindly.

Immediately he returned his attention to Hannah following a courteous bow to the angelic maid who proceeded to travel up to join her master. Then he noticed the swords in Hannah's hands.

"Mm? A weapon?" he murmured.

"That is the theme of today's ball," Claude informed.

Viscount Druitt's hands cradled Hannah's, staring at the blade in awe. "H-How suspicious and full of the scent of danger this ball is!" he commented.

The next thing everyone knew, he was up sitting on the separate couch in between Ciel and Alois. "For this Druitt, a servant of the Goddess of Beauty… In the pursuit of knowledge, I will observe this without fail!"

Everyone took a moment to sink things in before the battle atmosphere began to return.

"Then, again…" Claude began, "let us begin."

* * *

**WOOT! Finally things are gonna get heated! LET THE BATTLES BEGIN! As I'm sure you can tell, this is kinda going hand-in-hand with the actual plotline of Kuroshitsuji II, so I'm sorry if it seems like you're watching the anime all over again. Haha. But I promise you things will (eventually) pull apart from the anime plotline. **

**So again, I apologize if things seem a little tedious and predictable to you (considering I'm following the storyline atm).**

**And I also want to plz remind you all of my special little request: ****please link/list recommendations of funny, stupid, or just plain WTF oneshot fanfictions in a review for me****. So plz, if possible (and if you have time), please consider my request (as a b-day gift. XD)**

**ANYWAY, hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! And please patiently await the next one as usual. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Trancy vs Phantomhive

**Harrow everyone! XD Been a while, eh? Sorry, distracted. XD hahaha. Not to mention I'm on vacation, so atm I'm in Malaysia for vacation. XD Teehee. So I'm happy to say that my latest post ain't back in my own country, so it's a nice change of pace. Haha**

**SO, things are getting heated, and I'm still technically following the 2****nd**** Season storyline, but things are really starting to break away here by the end, so hopefully I made things fluent enough that it doesn't seem random. **

**So, sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy! XD**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Claimer: Everything else © me**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Trancy vs. Phantomhive

Sebastian smiled, raising his silver knives. "The _Danse Macabre_," he murmured. _This will be interesting,_ he thought.

Immediately the triplet servants ran at Sebastian while Claude dictated his combination orders.

"Attack combination," he began, "the blood-stained washbasin."

"Dagger, pole, projectile," Viscount Druitt narrated from the stands as Sebastian easily evaded each attack, "When the three are combined, it becomes one unified attack! But-!"

Sebastian did an upper-cut to one of the triplets' jaws with his foot as he stood on his hands, spinning for a moment as he sliced all three of their weapons cleanly in half. The triplets were surprised, but Claude however seemed very well prepared for this.

"Attack combination," he ordered, "The cursed three-sided mirror from the blood-stained washbasin."

The triplets were now armed with spears, charging simultaneously at Sebastian, who easily evaded and blocked their attacks.

"This time, the three attack together?" Viscount Druitt said.

Using his silver forks, he stabbed the side of the spear before lifting himself up into the air, smirking at them. "To be expected of those with the same face… You work together well."

He was tossed back before the triplets jumped together, combining their spears together into one giant one, hurling the massive spear at Sebastian. But the Phantomhive butler was prepared, sliding the spear against his shoulder before redirecting the force such that he was in control, twirling it around until dropping it and tapping it up with his ankle.

_Show off,_ Anna thought, her eyebrows furrowing.

"But," Sebastian continued, thrusting the spear at them with great force before it pierced through their foreheads and sticking them to the forehead of one of the giant statues. "You've got to get along better than that."

"What?!" the viscount exclaimed.

Alois whistled, impressed. "He's good."

The butler shot a mocking grin at Claude when suddenly Hannah dashed out from behind a giant chess piece, throwing the daggers at Sebastian. Quickly he raised his arms to defend, but one dagger cut across his tailcoat, and he sighed, glancing at the damage.

"Ah, I must mend that," he murmured, sounding almost bemused.

"There will be on need for that," the Trancy maid retorted, drawing out two guns, "for it will be torn with many holes."

But as she shot at him, Sebastian dodged the bullets before stripping off his tailcoat and sewing the coat back easily with needle and thread in hand, looking completely unconcerned that he was being shot at.

_Sebastian…_ Anna thought with a sigh.

Upon finishing, he bit the thread, severing it and smiling at his finished work. As Hannah spent all of her bullets, she tossed the two guns aside before suddenly pulling out a machine gun from under her dress and firing at Sebastian.

"What?!" Viscount Druitt exclaimed, his cheeks red and his eyes wide, his hands covered over his ears.

"I see," Sebastian said as he swerved around all of the bullets while simultaneously putting his tailcoat back on, buttoning it and finishing with his pocket watch chain, hiding behind a chess piece. "It really seems it might be torn full of holes." He smiled darkly, flashing a whole bunch of silver dinner knives like a fan. "I'll return it to you with the same number as the bullets you've shot."

Seconds later Sebastian leapt up, leaping off the head of a knight before jumping up high into the air, continuing to dodge the bullets before throwing the knives at the maid.

The next thing Hannah knew, she was pinned down by dozens of cutlery knives, unable to move or defend herself.

Sebastian landed easily, smirking as he drew out more knives from the inside of his coat and flashing them. Her eyes widened in horror as she seemed to be staring her death in the face. The moment Sebastian threw the knives however a giant pawn appeared in his way where the knives embedded themselves on the stone. Claude was the one who had intervened, and a loud bell tolled, the Trancy butler pushing up his glasses.

"Stop there," he said flatly. "It's teatime."

"Oh, my," Sebastian noted in amusement, straightening. "Is it time already?"

Claude walked over to his fellow demon butler. "I must prepare the master's afternoon refreshment now," he informed him. "Let us take an hour-long break."

"Then, I will also," the Phantomhive butler agreed, "May I borrow use of your kitchen?"

Hannah, in the meanwhile, watched in horror as the pawn piece crumbled into smaller debris, and she felt relief flood through her that she had been saved from probable death.

Anna raised an eyebrow at the turn of events. _Hmmm… two down, one to go._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Claude Faustus whisked three egg yolks in a bowl. _A valuable soul…_ he mused, adding the cream the (still-attached) triplets brought. _A delicious soul… If souls have different flavours… The souls that demons must seek…_

He raised his gaze to look up at where Ciel and Anna were, the holy maid serving some pre-teatime tea. _Ciel Phantomhive… Annabelle Michaelis…_

Suddenly he was hit by a splatter of white mix on his hair and glasses.

"_Ah, please excuse me,_" Sebastian called from the adjoining kitchen. "I was interested in that gaze directed at my wife and my young master… Almost as if you were measuring their souls' taste with it…"

In return, Claude flicked some batter at him, but he evaded with a mocking smile, and immediately the two engaged in a batter fight.

Anna sighed. _Idiots,_ she thought, _acting like a couple of troublesome kids. Geez… what's the point of this, boys?_

"I will not forgive you," Sebastian informed bluntly, "for touching their souls." His eyes narrowed as he glared at the butler. "_For licking them._"

They both put down their bowls, looking at the results to find two batter-made statues, the one beside Sebastian being a snake ensnaring a helpless maiden. The one next to Claude was a Valkyrie-like warrior stepping on the body of the exact same slain snake.

_Problems, Sebastian?_ Anna asked through the Blood Contract. _You guys are making quite the sideshow._

_None at all, my dear,_ he assured her. _There's nothing to worry about. Rest assured, everything is fine. How are _you_ doing up there, Anna? Feeling concerned?_

She scowled at him silently, her brow furrowing. _Of course I'm worried about my husband!_ _Though we've faced and defeated a Greater Demon before, it wasn't without its casualties! Hence we can't be too careless!_

He smiled up at her. _Of course, Annabelle,_ he assured lightly. _Where would be we if the Phantomhive butler can't even hold his own in a Danse Macabre?_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After teatime and Viscount Druitt's departure to the bathroom, it was time to resume the Danse Macabre. On one side stood Sebastian, while the other stood Claude and Hannah.

"Now, let us continue," Claude stated.

Sebastian clicked his heels together and extended his hand. "Shall we dance?"

The other butler merely stared back at his invitation before responding, "Very well." He removed his glasses. "Then…"

One arm wrapped around Hannah's waist before he removed his glove with his teeth, tilting her chin up towards him.

"Claude…" Hannah murmured. At his silent confirmation, she closed her good eye. "Yes."

The Trancy butler pulled back her hair before he began inserting his fingers into her mouth and slowly his hand and arm began disappearing into her mouth, reaching down past her throat until he grasped the item he had been seeking. Slowly he began to pull his arm back out, and out of Hannah's body came a grotesque-looking, odd green sword.

"Oh?" Sebastian murmured in surprise, "My, my. Entwined in eternal darkness: the ancient demon sword Laevateinn. To think you held this rare of an article."

"I'll take you up on your offer to dance, and respond with the appropriate courtesy," Claude merely responded. "That said: you hold just as rare of an article, do you not?"

Sebastian's smile widened, his eyes flashing up to his wife, who merely sighed before she drew out the demon sword Lucifer from nowhere behind her back, biting her lip. This was the sword that had killed her once before. With great force, she hurled it at Sebastian, who easily caught it and pointed it at Claude.

"Well then," Claude noted, his eyes flashing with a demonic purple glint, "The _Danse Macabre_."

Seconds later they charged at each other, parrying wildly as they flipped and dodged gracefully and skillfully out of harm's way, continuing to charge at each other with equal ferocity.

As they watched the two demon butlers fought, Alois slid over next to Ciel. "Look, Ciel! At Claude's sword! Isn't it amazing?!"

"Yeah," he responded flatly, "he certainly can swing it around." _That said: Sebastian's doing the same as well,_ he thought. _Hmmm… perhaps while those two are settling things, so should _we_._

Ciel turned to Alois with an innocent smile. "Will you show me around your mansion?" he asked, sounding as if he was genuinely curious, "Alois Trancy."

"Do you have to go to the bathroom, too?" Alois asked before smiling, "Sure, why not?"

The two got up to leave, and Anna politely curtseyed.

Noticing this, Sebastian forced a smile. "Oh dear," he sighed, avoiding a stab from Laevateinn, "Leaving it to the dancing butlers and vacating his seat… I'm not impressed, Young Master. Looking away at the height of our dance impresses me even less."

_Sebastian,_ Anna called through their Blood Contract, and her voice sounded concerned. _Should I follow along? Despite Ciel not having ordered me to?_

_Do as you like, Annabelle,_ the butler responded simply, parrying back at Claude with Lucifer, _Who am I to dictate what you should and shouldn't do?_

He heard her give a mental sigh. _Very well,_ she agreed. _Be careful, okay? I'm going on ahead then._

After Anna had left as well, Claude sighed, resting Laevateinn on his shoulder. "You put so much effort into the souls of that human and that angel," he commented, almost distastefully. "Have your demon's senses dulled?"

Sebastian stepped back, and suddenly an extremely sharp metal thread cut into his cheek. "Oh my," he realized, glancing around, "When did you…?"

It seemed he was caught in a small web of metal threads. One wrong move and he could lose a limb.

But the Phantomhive butler would not be stopped here.

"As expected of the Spider Butler," Sebastian smirked darkly, jerking his wrist to enable Lucifer to easily cut through the threads until he was free.

"No matter," he declared, "It seems I've underestimated you a little, Claude. Don't expect it to happen again."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile Ciel had led Alois into the giant library, it seemed.

"Hey," Alois called, "where are we going?"

"Enough with the sideshow," Ciel responded flatly, removing his right glove before throwing it at Alois' feet, calling for an informal duel. "Earl Alois Trancy, you have looked down upon me, Ciel Phantomhive, for reasons that are still unknown to me, and you persist on attempting to step on my pride. Therefore, I challenge you to a duel of clashing swords here."

The Trancy earl let his swords sink into him before smirking evilly with narrowed eyes. "What? So, we're not going to be bathroom buddies?" he jested.

"Annabelle." Ciel called to the heavenly maid who had slipped into the room, standing silently by the door. "Prepare the swords."

She hesitated for a moment before curtseying respectfully. "Yes, sir."

Once preparations were done, Ciel and Alois stood in front of each other, each holding a sword. Viscount Druitt had spotted the two upon his return from the bathroom, and peered in from outside the library.

"This is my first duel," Alois said honestly, examining the sword he held in his hands. "Ciel, you decide how we do it!"

"We'll stand back-to-back, and then at the word '_Allez_', we'll start walking," Ciel instructed. "After 10 seconds, we'll turn around and the duel will begin."

"Hmm… I get it," the Trancy earl responded lightly, "It sounds interesting!"

"What! A duel?!" Viscount Druitt murmured to himself with bright eyes, his cheek rosy as if staring at a beautiful woman.

Anna poked her head out to look at him, a forced smile on her face. "Viscount Druitt, would you like to come-"

Suddenly she held the side of her head and her stomach as she suddenly felt a weak sickness overcome her senses.

"A-Are you okay?" the Viscount asked in alarm.

She nodded, the wave of nausea passing now. "I-I'm okay, thank you," she lied. "Please, come in, if you'd like."

_Sebastian!_ Anna shouted mentally, _Ciel and Alois are engaging in a duel! And I-I'm… I'm feeling a little faint…_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I wonder what's wrong with Anna (that's a lie I already know what's wrong. Haha). What do YOU guys think is wrong with her? **

**GRRR I WANNA SEE SEBASTIAN AND CLAUDE FIGHT WITH LUCIFER AND LAEVATEINN ANIMATEEEDDDDDDD! *weep* **

**That said, I think I may have been a bit lax with the description of their fight… Then again, I'm comparing it to that epic fight between Sebastian and Andrew in **_**The Butler and the Maid**_** (dayum I still wanna see that fight animated sometime in mah life. The awesome movie still plays in my head when I reread that part. Haha). **

**But yeah, if you thought the fight may have been a bit lacking in description (or epicness), lemme know so I can fix the amount of description (or epicness) in future fight scenes [which are guaranteed to happen. Haha].**

**Well, the nice thing is that I have the plotline planned for the next 6 chapters hence I just have to write the damn thing now. Hahaha. Kidding, I love this fic. XD. I hope you guys love it too! **

**Oh, if you have any ideas/suggestions for improvement on plot, description, or the writing itself, please lemme know so I can fix/improve!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
